


What If You're Whats Hurting Me

by literallyno



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Louis gets engaged, M/M, Sub Harry, not to harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyno/pseuds/literallyno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a pretty short one, but basically Louis gets engaged to Tabitha and Harry freaks out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If You're Whats Hurting Me

"What do you mean you can't fucking find him?" Louis threw his shirt to the side and slipped a fresh one over his head. "Okay, well that's not my fucking problem, Zayn. Look if you find him send him to his room." 

Louis sat on the edge of his bed and swiped a hand down his face. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Harry was gone. He had ran off at dinner when Louis announced his engagement to Tabitha and apparently was refusing to answer his phone. Louis wasnt an idiot. He knew exactly why that caused Harry to run. His subordinant didn't understand why he "wasn't enough". 

There were things that Harry's seventeen year old mind couldnt grasp. Marrige was one of them. At 28 Louis felt he was ready for the big knot. Even if that meant leaving behind the biggest part of his life that had been around for two years. Of course he felt terrible, but from the beginning Harry had known. Louis made it clear. He wanted kids. 

"Any luck finding him?" Louis snapped his head up at Tabithas voice. He'd been so lost in his head he hadn't heard her come in. 

"Whats the time?" he questioned, not having any clue how long had been sitting. 

Tabitha bit her lip. "Quarter to one. We've all been out for hours looking." Louis jumped up and grabbed a jacket, not caring that it didn't match his dress pants. 

"I'll be back soon, don't wait up." He rushed out, the door closing on Tabby's calls.  
_  
The thing was, Louis kind of expected to find Harry here. He felt a strange sense of dèjá vu walking into the dimly lit club. It was very open, booths along the walls and tables scattered here and there. Everything was covered in red or black velvet, making the place extremely sexy. There was also a stage. Not to big, but large enough for 40 people to stand or sit comfortably. 

Louis greeted a few Doms when he walked in and made his way to the bar. Luckily, Kev was working being since hes seen Harry before, and Louis waved him over. 

"Lou! What can I getcha, mate?" Louis shook his head and gestured for him to come closer. 

"Have you seen Harry tonight?" Kev leaned back and frowned. 

"What? You lost him then?" Louis groaned. 

"He ran off about 4 hours ago. I felt like he needed space from me, but since no one else has found him I guessed he would be here." 

Kev nodded and set his glass down. He motioned to his left at the other tendant and came around the bar. "Let's have a look then."

Louis followed him upstairs away from the quiet, yet vibrating music and towards private rooms. Louis swallowed trying to control himself. He wasn't sure what to feel yet, but the though of finding Harry with someone else made his skin crawl. 

"This is kind of like a lost and found room," Kev said nodding to a large man by a door. "If a sub gets lost from being out of it or if their alone but clearly shouldnt be we sens them up here. Its rare that ever happens though."

They walked in and immediately Louis found Harry. He was in a cage, dressed down to his tiny pink boxer-briefs. And clearly high. 

A woman with a clipboard and a tight red dress came over. "Found him stirring up a few people. Sub with a collar but no Dom? Its might dangerous." 

Louis glared. "I'm aware." He walked over to the cage and kicked it. "Harry. Look at me." 

His sub looked up and put his hands on the bars. Louis swallowed, taking in the bloodshot eyes in front of him. Harry had clearly bee crying, but whatever he had taken wasnt helping either. Louis opened the cage and stepped back so Harry could crawl out. 

But he didn't. As soon as he was able the sub stood. 

"What the fuck are you doing? Have I-"

"I don't want to be your subordinant anymore." Harry's voice was quiet, and he was staring at the ground, but he said it. Spoke with out permission, wasnt asking for forgiveness. 

"What?" He didn't mean to raise his voice but what the fuck was Harry thinking? 

"You're getting married. This- if we continued its technically cheating. Has been I guess, but I was so hopeful… But it has to stop." Harry sniffed. "I love you, sir, but it isn't enough and this cant continue if you want an actual life with kids. So, I'm saying goodbye."

Louis stared opened mouthed, then chuckled darkly. "I'm not letting you go. Are you crazy? You can't just-"

"Louis, I don't want to play anymore!" Harry's voice cracked and he plopped on the ground. Louis watched as he brought his knees up and cried into them. 

"Red. Red, red, red, red." Louis went wide eyed and dropped to his knees in front of his sub. 

"What can I do? Harry-" the sub shook his head, making his curls go everywhere, still chanting. "Harry-"

"Leave! Louis, its you! You're hurting me." Harry was crying, incredibly so but Louis was the problem. He wanted Louis to leave. What was he supposed to do? A hand landed on his shoulder, alerting him and making him spin around and up. Before he could land his hit Kevs face appeared and Louis stopped himself. 

"I think you should go, mate." The Dom opened his mouth to argue but Kev interrupted him. "Ill make sure he gets home, but look at him. He needs space from you. You know how subs can get." 

Louis looked at his baby on the floor and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, yeah. Alright."

He bent down and pulled on the back of the collar Harry was wearing, making the subs chanting off and him look up. 

"I love you, baby. Dont think for a second I don't." He leaned down and kissed Harry's soft pretty lips. He took his fingers away from the collar and stood up, giving Harry one last look before walking away.


End file.
